Best Friends Forever
by Lotusleaf645
Summary: Sakura has grown up and matured into the ripe age of 16. She goes over to Tomoyo's house for the day, but it isn't what she expects!


Best Friends Forever

First Time

Hey there! So this is my first lemon, it'll probably be a one-shot, so bear with me here. I could use a lot of advice as this will be the first time… I really hope you guys like it. The manga Cardcaptor Sakura rightfully belongs to CLAMP. : ) Yay them. So, without further adieu, let's get on with this story!

As Sakura opened her eyes, a little ray of sunshine peeped from behind the clouds and through the blinds on her window. It was a beautiful summer morning, and with the birds singing happily and the smell of pancakes freshly cooking, Sakura felt energized and ready for the day. Luckily over the years, she actually learned how to wake up on time. She sat up and stretched her long, slender arms. She yawned, exposing her perfect white teeth, and rubbed the forming crust from her eyes.

Getting up from her bed, she walked from her room over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. God, my hair's a mess, she thought to herself. She touched it lightly with her right hand, her reflection's image doing the same. She looked at herself, going over how she looked. She realized that she had gotten very good looking over the years. She resembled her mother in a way, she figured.

"Sakura!" Called a voice from down stairs, "Your breakfast is ready!" It was her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Sakura loved his cooking.

"Yeah, be right there! Just a second!" She called back, returning her gaze to the beautiful sixteen-year-old in the mirror. Her blonde hair had grown out, coming down to about her upper back, and she always had it back in a pony tail or with a headband. Today, she decided to change it up a bit and put it in a tight bun. There were some strands of hair that framed her face, but that made it look good, and not too serious. She smiled at herself.

Still in her pajamas, she walked down the hall and into the kitchen. The warm aroma of pancakes swirled around her. She inhaled deeply, letting the warmth fill her lungs. She sighed; the house was just so empty with Toya gone. Being twenty-three, he had moved into his own little apartment with Yukito. Since they were best buds and all, it would work out, right?

She walked over to the stove, where her father stood with an apron on, and a big, kind smile on his face. Sakura thanked him and took three of the round cakes and sat down, where there was a place set for her already. She grabbed the butter and syrup, and slathered it on. For a drink, she walked over to the cupboard and got a glass and filled it with milk.

She sat down and started to dig in to her breakfast when she felt a strong, firm hand on her shoulder. She looked back, a surprised expression crossing her face when she saw who it was.

"Toya! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Toya just shrugged and sat down in his place at the table. He grabbed a small pancake and held it in his hands. He bit a chunk out of it and stared at the table.

After he swallowed, Toya looked at Sakura. "I just wanted to see you guys. It's been a while… Yuki went on a trip, so I came here."

Sakura lifted her gaze from her pancakes and looked at her older brother. Yukito only left when he and Toya had an argument. She was a little concerned; she loved her brother and didn't want his heart broken.

She stood and took up her dishes over to the sink. She rinsed them off and returned to her droopy brother. She patted him gently on the back.

"I hope that everything turns out okay," She said softly into his ear. She hugged him, and then went into her room to change her clothes. She was going to meet Tomoyo later. She took a stance in front of her full length mirror. What to wear today? That was the question. She wanted it to look cute, but not too flashy or slutty. Amazing, and not too dull or boring. She stood for a long time, contemplating all the ideas that scrolled into her view.

Finally, she chose the perfect one. The short stroll to her closet had a light spring in it, as Sakura was excited for her day. She pulled out some jean short shorts and a cute light green tank top that showed her flat belly. It complemented her eyes. She put on some brown sandals and got on her bike to ride over to Tomoyo's house. She rode as fast as she could.

When she got to the door, she rang the bell two times. She stepped back from it as she waited. Presently, she could hear light footsteps heading her way. The door's latches were unlocked, and a young woman's face appeared at the door. She beamed.

"Sakura, hi! I've missed you so much," Tomoyo greeted Sakura as the girls embraced in the doorway. "You look nice," She commented. Tomoyo always thought that Sakura was adorable.

"I'm so excited for today! I've been waiting all week for today," Sakura said as the girls were walking towards the living room area, where they usually could be found besides Tomoyo's room. "What are we going to do?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll see. I've got something planned. It's going to be super fun!" Tomoyo squealed, a suspicious gleam in her eye that Sakura didn't catch. Even if she had, she wouldn't have known what that was.

When they entered the room, there was a book on the couch, and Tomoyo ran to put it away. Didn't want Sakura to see that, now did she? Once the book was safely hidden, the girls sat on the couch. Sakura sat close as always, and turned towards Tomoyo.

"So what's this super fun plan that you've got for us? I'm so curious now, tell me!" She said, grabbing the other girl's hands.

"We'll get to that eventually, don't you worry. First, I think we should watch a movie," Tomoyo said, turning towards the big screen TV on the other end of the room and grabbing the remote. She had already put the movie in beforehand; she had been planning this for years.

Sakura agreed to it, and turned towards the screen as well. The movie that was playing was a romance. Tomoyo had grabbed another remote that controlled the lights and the blinds, and dimmed the light. Some of the body guards that could be usually found around were with her mother, and Tomoyo had told the rest that were left to not disturb them all day. They grabbed the soft fleece blanket and threw it over themselves.

Soon, the girls were absorbed into the sappy romance movie. About in the middle, Tomoyo turned to Sakura, and gently nudged the blanket off of them. She bit her lip, gathered her courage, and gently settled her left hand on Sakura's lower right thigh. She ever so softly ran her thumb back and forth on Sakura's leg.

"Sakura…" She began, her voice level lower than normal, "Do you love me?"

Sakura turned to face her best friend, and looked into her gorgeous eyes. "Yes, of course I do. Why do you ask?" She smiled, not paying attention to the movie anymore.

"Well, I'm not so sure that you're talking about the same kind of love," Tomoyo started slowly, keeping her eyes low, "Sakura-Chan, I love you, very much," She brought her eyes to look up at Sakura's again. They were not surprised or shocked, but confused.

"I don't know what you mean, Tomoyo," Sakura said. Tomoyo leaned in closer, and brought her lips very close to Sakura's ear.

"I mean, I _love_ you," She whispered, and lightly kissed her Sakura's cheek. She pulled away slowly and somewhat jerkily, half expecting a slap in the face, but it never came.

"Oh… So that's what you mean," Sakura said softly. Her eyes became soft, and she looked away. "I… I think I love you too, Tomoyo-Chan," She turned back to the other girl. Sakura put her right hand on Tomoyo's hand that was still on her thigh, and squeezed it gently.

"Really? You really mean it? Oh, I'm so happy! Now, we can get to the fun part," Tomoyo had pure joy in her voice. She slowly and gently slid her hand up Sakura's leg. "But we don't have to, if you don't want to," She assured her.

Sakura nodded, telling her to proceed. Tomoyo developed a determined look in her eyes as she continued to slide her hand up, sending goose bumps and shivers across Sakura's body. She smiled. Her hand passed her pants, and up her exposed stomach. Up further, but not under the shirt, until it reached Sakura's jaw bone. She held it delicately, and gently turned her head so they were looking at each other. Sakura leaned forward and pressed her lips against Tomoyo's. After a few seconds of gentle lip locking, Sakura slid her tongue into Tomoyo's mouth, tasting and exploring. She thought it tasted sweeter than anything she had ever eaten, or any of the boys she'd kissed in the past. Tomoyo did the same, with her right hand stroking Sakura's cheek. They broke apart, and smiled sweetly at each other.

"You should take your hair down," Tomoyo suggested, "It's so beautiful, and I want to run my fingers through it," Sakura reached back and took her bun out, and let her hair fall around her face, cascades of blonde locks falling down her back. Tomoyo smiled at 'her' Sakura. She leaned forward and planted a soft, sweet peck on Sakura's lips. She continued the pecks down Sakura's neck, and kissing along her collarbone until she reached the edge of Sakura's shirt. Sakura, being absorbed in the passion, just went along with it, enjoying every second of it.

Tomoyo lifted Sakura's shirt up over her head, and set it off to the side. She slid the girl's bra straps off of her shoulders, and unhooked the back. She set the bra off to the side as well, next to the shirt. She soaked in the view of Sakura's chest, her oh-so perfect breasts just hanging there, looking just perfectly adorable. Tomoyo went back up to Sakura's collarbone, and started kissing downwards. She soon reached the valley of skin that separated Sakura's breasts. She kissed up Sakura's right one, and stuck out her pink tongue, tracing a circle around the nipple. Sakura sighed, her voice taking on a whole new tone, one of ecstasy.

Tomoyo was getting wet at the sound of Sakura's noises. She could feel it. To make it more intense for both of them, she licked over the nipple, earning a shiver of pleasure from Sakura. Tomoyo sucked on the puckered nipple, nipping on it lightly, so she wouldn't hurt her beloved. When she had finished with that one, she switched to the left breast, and did the same. She pulled back, and looked at Sakura's breasts.

"You're like a radio!" Tomoyo commented, taking the nipples, squeezing and twisting them gently. She enjoyed Sakura's reply.

"Yeah, I guess I am," She moaned again. They laughed, then Tomoyo twisted again, turning Sakura's laugh into a gasp.

Tomoyo took Sakura's shoulders into her hands, and turned her over so that Sakura was lying on the couch, and Tomoyo was on top. She kissed down Sakura's stomach, while rubbing the breasts at the same time. Soon she reached the edge of Sakura's shorts. Sakura sat up and unbuttoned them, to allow Tomoyo to continue. Sliding those off, she revealed her underwear, which was white and had cute green froggies with sunglasses on them. The shorts were set, more like thrown, to the side, to be forgotten.

Tomoyo kissed the edge of the underwear, then hooked the edges with her fingers and slid them down as well. Tomoyo traced her fingers down Sakura's hips and thighs, feeling the natural smoothness of her skin. She continued to the inside of the thighs, reaching the clit. She lightly brushed her fingers against that sweet, sensitive spot. Sakura gasped and bucked her hips a little. She also threw her head back and closed her eyes.

Tomoyo, getting wetter, saw that Sakura was wet too. She took her index and middle finger of her left hand, and rubbed Sakura's spot on her clit. Sakura let out a load moan and another gasp. Tomoyo kept rubbing, gaining speed. Sakura wasn't expecting Tomoyo to slip two fingers into her vagina, and she almost didn't notice from all the pleasure she was receiving. Tomoyo slipped the two right fingers in and out, in and out, trying to stretch Sakura out. She continued rubbing the clit, hearing Sakura moan and grunt cutely.

Thinking that Sakura was ready, Tomoyo stuck the third finger in. It was a tight squeeze, and Sakura's face twisted up with slight pain. Soon the vagina stretched to fit the fingers comfortably. Tomoyo got crafty, and pulled a finger out, then stuck it back in. She pulled a different finger out, and stuck that one back in too. She continued this motion, seeing that it made Sakura happy because the G-spot was being brushed up against lightly inside of her.

Sakura, with her head thrown back, was thoroughly enjoying herself. "To-mo-yo Ch-ahh-nn... Nnnah!" She could hardly speak.

Finally Tomoyo took her fingers out and stopped rubbing. Sakura lifted her head to look at Tomoyo. "Why... did you stop?" She questioned.

Tomoyo gave her lover and best friend a sly grin. "Oh, just because," She said, "Just close your eyes."

Sakura did as she was told and closed her eyes. They soon snapped open. Tomoyo was gently nipping Sakura's clit. Sakura gasped loudly, and laid her head back against the couch.

Tomoyo started licking the red skin. She rubbed the clit with her tongue, making Sakura rock her hips some more. Lower and lower the pink tongue went, and then it came to the dark entrance. She swirled her tongue around it, and prodded a little bit. She pushed her tongue forward, and it was a little bit tight for it. She could only get her tongue halfway in, before she couldn't push anymore.

Tomoyo wiggled her tongue and explored the dark cavern. She licked the top, and searched for where the sensitive spots were, and got a good reaction from Sakura. Tomoyo's tongue increased in speed; she wanted to make Sakura scream in pleasure, to scream her name out loud.

"Ungh, faster, Tomoyo, faster!" Sakura pleaded. She had never felt this way before. It was pure bliss. "Ahh! Tomoyo...!" The cries of pleasure were overwhelming. Sakura's breaths were now heavy gasps, and they didn't stop.

Soon it became too much. "Tomoyo..." Sakura said, taking her left hand and putting it on Tomoyo's. She held the hand lightly, and pulled it away from her body. "Thank you," She said, gazing lovingly into her lover's eyes.

"You're welcome," Tomoyo replied ever so softly. She smiled gently and had a genuine softness to her eyes that Sakura loved so much. "Anytime you want. But not too often!" She added, winking and holding a finger up. Taking that finger, she stuck it in her mouth. "Mmm, tastes so good. Want a taste?" She asked Sakura.

Sakura's face twisted into a slightly disturbed expression. She shrugged, "Sure. Why not?" She held her delicate mouth open, and Tomoyo stuck her middle finger in it. Sakura licked the finger and sucked on it until all the juice was gone. That did taste good!

Tomoyo took off her top and pants and set them to the side. Being totally naked, she lay next to Sakura and sighed. It felt good to feel the other girl's skin against hers. Sharing the warmth, the softness, and the touch, it was just overwhelming to the senses. Tomoyo couldn't help but smile.

"Sakura, I love you so very much. I never want to leave you."

"I love you too, Tomoyo. You mean so very much to me. I would never leave you, as long as I live."

That would be the end. =) Hope you all liked it. Any suggestions please, please leave a review. I love you all! Yippee.

Until next time,

Hinata645


End file.
